1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to a card connector for automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card connector on automobile is designated for an audio/video equipment of the automobile to be an interface between a memory card and stereo that the stereo on automobile may play the audio/video media in the memory card.
A conventional card connector, such as China patent Publication no. CN200420047939.5, which has a cassette slot with card positioning structure, has the slot with a top side gradually higher from an inner end to an outer end and a stop piece on a bottom side of the outer end of the slot that a card may be inserted into the slot from an opening above the stop piece, and turns to horizontal when cross the stop piece. The card is stopped by the stop piece for restriction in the slot. This kind of storage card connector is shockproof.
Another China patent, Publication no. CN200520105617.6, disclosed a conventional electronic card connector, which includes an insulating base, a plurality of terminals fixed on the insulating base, a dustproof device, an elastic member and a mask device covering the insulating base. This card connector provides the dustproof device for dustproof.
In conclusion, the prior arts provide shockproof and dustproof functions in a common point of view to increase the electrical connection. However, these conventional connectors are not specially designed for automobile that could not fit the vibrating and dusty environment in the automobile.
Taiwan Patent no. 1264160 provides a card connector with protection function, which provides three sliding frames for three different cards. The interaction of above elements may protect terminals.